


It's a date

by spacemanearthgirl



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Blind Date, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Reluctantly, Alex lets Kara set her up on a blind date.





	It's a date

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first contribution to Sanvers week. I'm challenging myself to write a fic a day for the rest of the week so hopefully I get all 7 finished in time.

Alex drums her fingers on the table, the movement helping to calm her nerves. She doesn't even know why she's nervous, it's not like this means anything. The only reason Alex agreed to this in the first place is because Kara would not go stop going on about her love life, or lack thereof, and Alex is powerless to say no to her sister. At least this will hopefully stop the constant nagging from her sister to get out there and go on a date.

Lena had said she'd known the perfect woman, someone who she thought Alex would get on well with. Alex didn't even bother to listen as Lena had told her about whoever this woman was, too busy thinking about why she'd even agreed in the first place. She wasn't going to like whoever Lena is setting her up with anyway so what's the point in learning anything about her?

She's just humouring Kara with this date and can't wait for this to night to be over.

Alex gets it, Kara is happy with Lena and she just wants her to be happy too. But who says she's needs a girlfriend to be happy in the first place? She’s quite content with the way her life is right now thank you very much.

A throat clears breaking Alex from her thoughts and the first thing she thinks as her eyes fall on the woman standing in front of her is that she hopes this woman is her date.

"Alex Danvers?"

Her heart leaps when she hears here name because it means that she is.

Not that she would've cared either way, of course.

"Maggie Sawyer?"

The woman nods with a smile and wow, that smile, if Lena had told her about that smile, she definitely wouldn't have been as reluctant to go on this date.

Alex remembers Lena mentioning the word 'pretty' but that doesn't do justice to the woman standing in front of her.

Alex chastises herself, she doesn't need to be thinking like that. The whole point of this date is to get Kara off her back, she doesn't need to end up liking this woman. Kara would never let her hear the end of it if she actually liked Maggie and the date went well.

Maggie takes a seat across from her, smile still firmly in place. Dimples distract Alex and it takes her a moment to realise that she probably should say something. 

"How are you?"

Alex cringes internally. Couldn't she have thought of something better to say? She may not care about this date but she at least doesn't want to make a fool of herself in front of a beautiful woman.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm good too, thanks."

They fall into an awkward silence and this is just one of the many reasons she didn't want to do this in the first place. She's not good at this, small talk, and knowing nothing about the woman in front of her only makes it worse.

"So, your sister was the mastermind behind this date?"

Alex relaxes at the question, this is something she can talk about. She nods. "Yeah. It's usually best to just go along with her when she has an idea. She's happy with Lena so she wants me to be happy too."

"Ah so you were actually forced into this?"

Alex blushes.

"Lena just asked me to do her a favour.” Maggie’s eye track down her body before they return to Alex’s face. “ And now that I'm here, I'm glad I said yes."

Alex's cheeks go even redder as she ducks her head, embarrassed by Maggie's forwardness.

_Dammit, Alex, pull yourself together, she's not that pretty._

(She is, and Alex has always been a mess around pretty girls).

Alex decides to ignore the statement and change the subject. "How do you know Lena anyway, she never mentioned it?" Or she did and that was when Alex wasn't listening. Honestly, that was a more likely scenario.

"We meet while I was volunteering at a homeless shelter. Lena is one of the donors for the shelter so we crossed paths a few times while she was volunteering too."

Alex isn't surprised, she knows all about Lena's philanthropic ways, but she didn't expect that to be how Maggie knew her, she'd expected Maggie to be a friend of Lena's from work. Maybe she should've paid attention to Lena talking before the date and actually found out some more details about Maggie.

Not that it matters of course, it's not like she's interested in Maggie or anything. 

"Not what you expected?"

Maggie's words cut through her thoughts. 

"No," Alex answers honestly. "What do you do when you're not helping the homeless then?"

"I'm an NCPD detective."

The thought of Maggie with a gun and a badge flash through her mind.

"I should've known Lena wouldn't have set me up with just anyone.”

That sounded almost flirtatious and Alex blushes, she needs to control herself more.

Maggie shoots her a questioning look, an eyebrow raised. It makes Alex's stomach flutter in ways it shouldn't.

"I thought you'd be some fancy pants business associate of Lena's or something."

Maggie laughs. "Do I look like a fancy pants business associate?"

Alex laughs at her words being repeated back at her. And then because she's weak, she uses the invitation to glance down at Maggie, taking in the dark blouse and leather jacket she's wearing. Alex has a type and clearly Lena knows it because the woman sitting in front of her is definitely it. 

She glances back you to meet Maggie's eyes with a blush because she knows she's been staring but technically Maggie invited her to in the first place.

"No, you don't."

"And is that a problem?"

Alex smirks despite herself, despite the voice in the back of her head telling her not to flirt and despite the fact that Kara will be smug if this thing with Maggie ever goes beyond a first date.

"Definitely not."

Maggie’s smirking now too and the look is dangerous. Alex knows she’s done for.

The waiter interrupts them then to take their order and they fall into an easy conversation after, Alex's first date nerves long gone now.

It surprises her just how easy it is to talk to Maggie.

Maggie talks more about being a detective and when Alex tells her she's an FBI agent, she definitely likes the spark it causes in Maggie's eyes.

Alex tells her about Kara and about her job and they swap work stories and Alex actually finds herself enjoying the date.

Even with Alex's reservations about their date at the beginning and her adamantly telling Kara it was a waste of time, Alex actually finds herself sad it's almost over.

Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to actually like Maggie.

But it's all Maggie’s fault.

She’s a cop, so Lena knew they’d get along with just that aspect alone.

She’s kind and likes helping people. Another tick in Alex’s book.

She’s funny and clearly they have chemistry, judging by the easy back and forth between them.

She’s smart another tick in her book. Lena really does know her well.

And she’s gorgeous, God is she gorgeous. That smile and those eyes and dimples and Alex really just wants to tuck that lose strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear before threading her fingers through her hair and pressing a kiss to the lips that are becoming increasingly more distracting as the night goes on.

She really needs to get herself under control before Maggie notices.

The date is nearly over now and she needs to make a decision. Well, the decision is already made, it’s clear she likes Maggie despite her reluctance to even go on this date in the first place, and now she needs to ask her out or give her her number or something, something that will show Maggie that she’s interested in something after this date.

"So." Maggie says, interrupting her thoughts. "I know I just did this because Lena asked me too and I know you're only here because of your sister so I know neither of us were really invested in this date but I actually had a really good time tonight and I'd like to do this again sometime. If you want to, of course."

"Yes." The word is out of Alex's mouth before she can stop it. It's not that she'd wanted to decline, far from it obviously, but her cheeks go red at the speed with which the word fell from her lips.

But then Maggie is smiling and her dimples are out in full force and her eyes are soft and Alex finds she doesn't really care that she's embarrassed herself.

"You any good at pool?"

"I am actually."

"Really? You sound confident."

Alex nods. "I am. But if you don't believe me, maybe we should play sometime."

"How does tomorrow night sound?"

Now Alex is smiling and she knows she's going to have to both apologise to and thank Kara and Lena for their meddling but she'll deal with whatever smugness and gloating that comes with that because now she has a second date with the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
